


Stolen halos of Hydrangea Harbor

by KidHades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Homoerotic subtext, Serial Killers, angels get murdered, if you squint you see it, local councilman is tired of this shit already, they don't get together and i am not sorry, well only one but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidHades/pseuds/KidHades
Summary: various dead body reveals I've written. wahoo.





	Stolen halos of Hydrangea Harbor

Apollo would wake suddenly with a shout, tears pouring from his eyes at a rapid rate. He couldn’t comprehend the vision he had moments ago in his rest. Burning feathers, someone masked, with many glowing rings clutched in his hands. He could still hear the screaming rattling his brain,but he couldn’t force himself to remember any more of it. 

Then he got a call. Lazily sitting up, he’d reach for his phone and answer. “Hello?” Apollo would greet,staring at the clock. It read 3:30 am. “Mr Anselm,we---we found that recent missing case.” He recognized this voice to be one of the deputies. “That's good,” He took a brief pause,staring at the clock, “..Isn’t it?” He asked with a false sense of hope,that they had called to wake him up for good news;alas, that was not so.

Apollo could hear the phone being handed over to one of the other deputies. “Mr Anselm,i know it's very late at night,but we would appreciate your time in person down at Applewood park.” this deputy sounded much more put together than the first,but he could hear the shake in the deep tone. “Very well. I’ll be there soon.” He’d hang up, and start getting ready to leave. 

Jax would peak into the room,wide awake at this hour as usual. “What’s going on?” the vampire inquired, watching Apollo strip his nightshirt off,in favor of a simple black button up. “The deputies that had the Applewood Park patrol tonight called. They said they found the young lady who’d gone missing earlier this month.” Jax watched Apollo sluggishly struggle with the buttons of his shirt as he spoke. “Katrina Price--” Jax recalled, stepping up to help Apollo with his buttons.”--One of those angels,right? I know that the Harbor has a population of them,but wasn’t it odd that she was out alone?” He’d button the top button of Apollo’s shirt,unaware how close he actually was.

Apollo would nod,equally as oblivious to this. “They wouldn’t tell me anything else,but I have--” He talks as he walks to his wardrobe grabbing a pair of jeans to put on.”--suspicions. I’m going to need you to come with me just in case. I had a vision recently,but I can’t remember some of it. If she’s connected to it,I need you with me if I end up in my seer’s shock.” He pulled his pants up,quickly zipping and buttoning them. He let the button up’s hem flow free.

Jax nodded,casually swiping a red button up from his housemate’s wardrobe,only needing to unbutton one button up top. “Yeah, I was gonna ask to come with you anyways--” He slipped the shirt on over his camisole.”-- I need fresh air.” He’d let the one button remain undone, tucking the shirt into the highwaisted shorts he wore. Apollo returned earlier’s favor, helping roll up,and cuff the sleeves properly for Jax. It was silent while he did this,Jax staring up at Apollo while he focused intently on his task. There was brief eye contact, before Apollo switched to the other arm. That moment was quickly forgotten by the two, in favor of putting on socks and shoes.

When Apollo and Jax arrived, there were several deputies on site,alongside them, another figure. The pair made their way over to the tree line where they were gathered. The previously unknown figure turned out to be very familiar to Apollo after all. He was tall,and dressed in a dark colored outfit,accompanied by the habitually worn cream ‘princess’ coat. Apollo constantly made note of the ever-iconic coat’s detailing; It’s embroidered flowers in various shades of blues,that reminded him vaguely of Delftware teacups,and various hard to miss [unless you’ve been staring at it for a long time] crosses. 

“Maxwell, what brings you here this late? Especially alone?” Apollo questioned. Maxwell turned to face him, eyes a blue-ish purple from crying. It alarmed Apollo to see an esteemed and well known leader of one of the more ‘tight-knit’ communities within the Harbor so out of character. What Apollo remembered of Maxwell Anderson, from the constant meetings and chance encounters he had experienced, was normally charismatic,and well put together. “Councilman Anselm--” It was odd to hear the man’s deep southern voice so vulnerable,and shaky. “--It’s better if you see for yourself.” 

When the group walked into the clearing, Apollo felt his head get lighter,and knew this to be an indication of a connection. As they walked further along into the woods, the police cars were no longer the source of light,but a clearing where the moon lit entirely. It was further off, but as they got closer, Apollo felt lighter,and lighter. Jax took note, sticking much closer to the man in case he fell.

Maxwell,who led the small party of the three of them stopped dead in his tracks, turning to look at the two. “I-- I want to warn you two,before going in any further. It’s absolutely gruesome. If it weren't-- “ The man was very obviously distraught,being on the verge of crying again.”-- necessary, I wouldn’t even want you to go and see.” Apollo watched Maxwell straighten himself out,and turn back wordlessly, to continue their path. When they finally got there, the air felt heavy and static. They’d all stop dead in their tracks, Apollo’s eyes fixed on the nauseating scene in front of him.

Katrina Price dangled in the air, hanging from a branch of a large Japanese maple tree. Her head was positioned upright, and it was very clear that her eyes had been removed. Her arms and wings had been pierced through,and suspended,though the cords to her left had snapped. The light showed very clearly the bruises along her arms,and the identical ones at her ankles. She still wore what she’d been seen in last; a dance uniform,which seemed to suffer minimal damage. It occurred to him,in his last three conscious seconds ,that she looked like a Marionette. The last thing he heard was Jax’s gasp of horror before he slowly fell into his Seer’s shock.

The masked figure from his nightmares chasing the small angel through the woods,like a game. Katrina was caught quickly, dropping after catching the blunt swing of a dead end sign. Her high pitched screams started as soon as they stopped. Then a fairly obvious skip in time,with shaky visions of her last month; unable to move with shattered ankles, stuck in a room that the masked figure came into occasionally,usually with food,sometimes to just stare at her menacingly. Then one day, she was given a bath,her hair done, her dance uniform cleaned and put back on her. 

Apollo’s eyes snapped open as Jax kneeled over him,worried. Maxwell was also kneeled nearby, but in prayer. He was quiet enough that it was out of Apollo’s earshot, but Jax was swift enough to walk over,placing a hand on Maxwell’s shoulder. “Mr. Anderson,with all due respect, prayer here isn’t the best choice--” He’d lean down low, whispering something to him. Apollo watched Maxwell’s eyes widen,then nod, sitting up,and turning towards Apollo with the same disturbed look from before he’d blacked out. “Let’s head to city hall.” Apollo suggested as he stood up. He had this nagging feeling that this wasn’t the end of this.


End file.
